Wrong
by Capital WHY
Summary: Touko wouldn't dream of turning down a cruise with her three best friends. Of course, drama decides to hitch a ride too, and an encounter with a legend causes two of the four to change their outlook completely.
1. Chapter 1

_A/n: 'Kay, I know what you're thinking. "Finesseful, **another **chaptered fic? Seriously?" But it'll be worth it. I hope. _

_I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS!_

* * *

><p>"Ugh, Touko, sometimes you drive me absolutely <em>insane<em>!" Bel grumbled, dragging me into her cabin. "I swear, you never listen to me!"

"What are you _talking _about, Bel?"

She narrowed her eyes, turning to face me. "What do you think I mean? You'd have to be brainless to miss everything I saw."

Crossing my arms, I thought about what in Isshu she could be talking about. I had no clue. "Well, thanks for the compliment _best friend_. Why don't you just save me the time and explain?"

"I thought it'd be obvious," she whispered, rubbing the back of her neck. "I mean, couldn't you see Touya staring at you while we were all hanging out? And he sits next to you, and he talks about you, and- and-" She sighed. "Y'know. Stuff like that."

"So?" Yeah, I noticed Touya doing all that. I figured it was a phase. He'd once had a massive crush on Sinnoh's champion, Cynthia; even going so far as to paste posters of her all over his room. He'd gotten over her since then. Surely he'd get over me, too.

She bit her lip, an angry look flashing in her eyes. I wasn't used to seeing Bel mad. "You _know _how I feel about him, Touko!"

Oh. Right. She liked him. I forgot. "Well what do you want me to do about that, Bel? I can't help it if he likes me." To my instant regret, I heard a tiny bit of pride creep into my voice. I knew right away that I shouldn't have said that; but it _was _flattering to have that attention.

Her hands balled into fists. "Touko! You could tell him you don't like him back!" She paused. "U-unless you _do _like him . . ."

I scoffed. "As if. Believe me, he's all yours."

She sat down on her bed, sighing. "And to think, I thought a cruise to Hoenn with you three would be fun-"

"What are you implying?" I asked angrily. I didn't like how Bel's mood was lately. She'd been touchy, and all those negative emotions were affecting me.

"I'm saying you guys have been excluding me! It's not fair that you have _both _of them in love with you, Touko."

That made me stop. "W-wait a second; did you just say 'both of them'?"

Her brows furrowed into a deeper scowl, and she rested her forehead in her hand. "Are you really that blind, Touko? And everyone says _I'm _the oblivious one."

"Bel, what did you mean by both of them?"

"Hello, what do you think I mean?" Furious tears threatened to pour out from her eyes. "Cheren's had a huge crush on you for the past four _years_! And now you get Touya too? I don't think so!"

"I-it's not _my _fault, Bel!" I insisted. "Listen, I had no idea about Cheren." My voice was calmer now. "Besides, as I said before, I don't love Touya like that. He's more like some annoying cousin that you learn to tolerate over the years."

"And Cheren?"

I didn't know what to say. Goodness, when I'd agreed to go on a cruise with them, I hadn't thought I'd be verbally attacked. I felt a little bad; Bel _did _have a point. The guys had _always _hung out more with me; I couldn't help it. I was a bit of a tomboy and could connect with them better than the delicate blond could.

My mind drifted back to the topic of Cheren. _He _was a more difficult case. I didn't really know what to say about him. I'd started to wonder a year ago just what our relationship was. We were closer than friends, but something kept me from seeing him as family, like I saw Touya. Cheren understood me better than anyone I knew, except my mother.

He'd always been there for me; so what were my thoughts on him? "I'm not sure," I finally managed.

"Right," she murmured, as if expecting me not to have an answer. "Well, the least you could do is stop leading Touya on."

My expression turned to agitation. "I am _not _leading Touya on! Bel, you know I'd never do that!"

"Do I?" she asked, eyes away from me, almost as if she was _ashamed _of me or something.

"Ugh! Sometimes you are the hardest person to get along with!"

"Is that the thanks I get for paying for everyone's stay on this cruise? Including _yours_?"

"Don't start," I muttered darkly.

Tears were rolling down Bel's face now. "Sometimes I wonder why we're even friends."

"Me too." I refused to look at her. "I'm going to bed." Leaving the room, I heard her whimper behind me.

As I walked down the hall, I thought I saw eyes watching me. Looking back yielded nothing. _'It must be my imagination.' _Later, I would find that no, it wasn't.

* * *

><p>"Thanks a lot, <em>Bel,<em>" I grumbled aloud to myself. "Thanks to you, I'm stuck thinking about Cheren." Since she'd made that one little comment, I'd been unable to get him off my mind. Sitting on my bed angrily, I tilted my head up in thought. She had to mention him. _Why _did she have to mention him?

As I got ready for bed, the thoughts didn't stop. Unfortunately, they piled up more and more until I could barely take it. Not just about Cheren, either. No, I was thinking about Bel and Touya, too. We were a rag-tag group of friends; and if our parents hadn't all been best friends and if we didn't live in the same town, we all might never have even crossed paths, let alone learned to enjoy each other's company.

Touya was someone who embodied all things that annoyed me. Something about him, though, kept me from despising the sight of him. He was-whether I liked it or not-charming in a certain way. I couldn't deny that he _was _fun to be around (most of the time), and he was a nice guy (usually). He was just a little . . . enthusiastic sometimes.

Bel was another tough case. To someone else, we might seem like oil and water; we were _complete _opposites. We really didn't share that much in common at all, so sometimes it amazed people that we were friends. In truth, it amazed me sometimes too. However, Bel was someone who was near and dear to me, despite being annoying sometimes, and usually, I'd do anything for her. This time, though . . .

What did she want me to do? Just tell Touya 'I don't like you' to his face, out of the blue? Wouldn't that creep him out or something? Besides, it would probably embarrass him. I couldn't do that to him, so whether Bel liked it or not, she'd just have to wait for this phase of his to pass. I knew it would.

And I came back to Cheren. Why couldn't he leave my thoughts? Why did he have to make me feel the way I did? Was it just some phase _I _was going through? But then again, I didn't know any phases that lasted for nine years. I sighed, turning off the light and climbing into bed. Maybe it was about time that I came to term with my feelings. I _did _like him.

Oh, _goodness_, it was scary to think that.

But it was true. He'd always been there for me, supported me (in his own Cheren-ish way), and been my best friend. I could count on him for anything . . . so maybe I should tell him? The problem, though, with crushes on your best friend is whether or not the feelings will be mutual. I knew he would still love me as a friend, even if he _didn't _love me the way I loved him, but things would be awkward if I told him how I felt and he felt differently.

If what Bel said was true, then I had nothing to worry about. But she'd been wrong before on things like this; very, _very _wrong.

So there was the dilemma. It seemed like most friend-loves-friend dramas were like this, or at least the ones I'd seen on T.V. or read about. So really, the _real _question was this:

Was I in a love story, or an angsty one?

I knew what I wanted the answer to be, but that couldn't determine the actual end. I closed my eyes in anger.

This was all Bel's fault. She had to make me actually _think _about these things!

But still, I decided to at least scope out how Cheren felt tomorrow. That would help me figure out what to do.

As I drifted to sleep, my thoughts became more and more abstract; my dreams were even weirder. My last conscious thought was this: _'All of this is Bel's fault.'_

* * *

><p><em>An: So yeah. I just love Checkmateshipping so much that I had to post this. That, and I wanted to know what people thought. So, uh, reviews? :3 Please?_

_And don't be mad at me if I don't update for a long time. DX_

_Finessefully,_

_X_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: I don't own Pokemon. :)_

* * *

><p>Ah. The perfect way to wake up. Wingulls' distant calls mingled with the gentle swish of the ocean, the sunlight tickling my face, the rich smell of salt water, and a fully rested feeling. Maybe I could even make-up with Bel today. I sure felt better then yesterday. <em>'And today is the day-' <em>I inhaled as I thought, _'-that I figure everything out.'_

As I yawned and stretched, I realized that something felt a bit . . . off. I opened my eyes, allowing them to take in my surroundings. Wait a second.

This wasn't my room. A wave of panic washed over me. Where in Isshu was I? It seemed I was still on the same ship, but whose room was I in? I turned left and right, but didn't detect a soul.

It was when I got out of bed that I realized just what was going on here. Looking down at the plush-carpet floor my feet rested on brought another revelation: those were _not _my feet. I felt my heart beat faster as I looked for the nearest mirror. A glint caught my eye, and I ran over to it; it was a full-sized mirror.

And looking back at me was not _me; _it was Bel. My brain stopped working for about ten seconds, but snapped back into reality when I heard a scream from outside the cabin. Instincts took over, and I ran out. The scream sounded familiar . . . was someone I knew in danger?

No, it seemed _I _was the one in danger; in danger of getting a heart-attack. I don't know about you, but seeing your_self _walk out of _your _room and knowing that your mind is not in the right body was downright _scary _to me.

I, rather, my body, screamed again, and I grabbed me (doesn't _that _sound weird) and dragged, well, me, into the cabin I had been in. I soon reached a conclusion. I had to still be asleep. That was the only logical explanation for this.

Soon, my body spoke. "W-why am I in Touko's body?"

I blinked. It couldn't be. This only happened in movies. "B-Bel . . . ?"

"Yes, it's me! W-who-" She gasped. "Touko? Is that y-you? As _me_?" I nodded in silence. The sheer simplicity of that was too much for my mind to comprehend. "W-what are you doing in my body?"

"Me? What are _you _doing in _my _body?" I demanded. Oh dear. I shouldn't lose my temper. Bel's (well, I guess my body was Bel for now) eyes widened in shock. _'Oh drat, she's gonna cry . . .'_

"I-is that really what I look like when I'm angry?" she asked, suddenly giggling. I stared at her in shock. We had somehow switched bodies and all she was thinking about was what she looked like when she was angry?

"Bel!" I snapped darkly. "Stop! This is- this is messed up! What in _Isshu _happened?"

She looked up from _my _hands unaffectedly. "I dunno, Touko, but don't you think this is kind of cool?"

"What?" That was all I could manage. She thought this was _cool_?

"Seriously; I mean, we've been arguing a little more often lately; now we get to step into each other's shoes literally! Let's see what life is like as each other for a while. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Fun? _Fun?" _I couldn't believe it. "Bel, how did this happen? We need to figure out how this can be reversed!"

She examined my nails. "Ew, Touko, you need a manicure _bad._"

"_**BEL!**_" She startled, staring up at me in fear. "This is _serious! _We'd better tell the guys-" I began to head towards the door, but she grabbed my arm (well, hers) and pulled me down onto the side of the bed.

"Wait, wait! Can we talk about this?" she whined, and in _my _voice too. My teeth gritted involuntarily. "Yeah, you're right, this is wild. _But _isn't this really interesting too?"

I huffed, nodding. "I guess . . ."

"This is a good oppurtunity for us. Yeah, we should try and figure out what happened to us, _but _we can at least have fun with this, right?" She gave me a winning smile. "I mean, I've always wanted to know what it's like to be you."

Ouch. The way she said that put me in a state of conflicting feelings. On one hand, I really, _really _wanted to be me. It was nothing against Bel, in all honesty, but it was just plain _weird _being someone else! I was made to be me, and that was who I'd like to stay. Of course, Bel, being _Bel_, wanted to have some fun with this. Now I'm all for fun, but I wasn't quite sure that having Bel in my body was a good idea. She was my best friend, and I trusted her, but still . . .

"Okay, fine, but we have to make an agreement."

"Yeah?"

"We have to try and act like each other as best we can until we know what happened and we learn how to reverse it."

She giggled. "No problem, Tou- or should I say Bel?" I smiled a tiny bit. "On one condition."

Uh-oh. "And that would be?"

"We don't tell the guys."

"_**What?**_"

She flinched. "C'mon, Touko! We may as well have a bit of fun with this! Listen, if we don't find out what happened in four months, we'll tell them and they can help us, m'kay?"

"No." I refused to give her any grounds on this. Four months was _way _too long a time; even though the cruise itself was six months long.

She pouted. "Why not?"

"Because the guys really ought to know."

As she looked away from me, I could see genuine depression in her (my!) eyes. "You know, we won't get a chance to actually _live _as each other if they know."

Okay. That was a good point. "Besides, how much harm can it do? And we'll be working as hard as we can to find the cause of all this, so I'm sure this won't last longer than a couple of weeks. So what do you say? _Please?"_

Drat. I must've been _very _convincing, because looking at her (as me) made all of my prohibition melt away. I sighed. "Fine. But we're going to tell them after four months; no matter _what. _Right?"

She grinned. "Right! Oh, thank you _so _much Tou- er, Bel." We stood and headed towards the door. "This is going to be _fabulous_!"

"Stop. Rule number one. As me, you do _not _say 'fabulous'."

Giggling, she nodded. "Got it." She pulled open the door, revealing the last two people I wanted to see: Touya and Cheren.

"Is everything okay? I thought I heard you scream, Touko," said Touya, a concerned edge in his tone.

"I'm fine," I answered, only realizing after I spoke that I wasn't the Touko he was asking about.

"It's all right, I- uh . . . had a nightmare."

Both Cheren and Touya looked worried. "What was it about?" the coal-haired boy asked.

"It was- uh- Sharpedos. But it's okay now. I'm fine."

"Good. The last thing I want is for something bad to happen to you." For added effect, the boy placed his hand on Bel's arm; Cheren watched in-was that _jealousy_?-and I blinked in amazement. Bel was right. I _was _blind. Touya had taken it _way _too far, though. I hoped Bel would respond by shifting away, but she looked absolutely overjoyed. _'Just my luck . . .' _I felt bad for everyone, including me. This was a _bad _situation we were locked up in, and it seemed like no one else noticed.

Something told me that this was going to go from bad to worse.

* * *

><p><em>An: I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit confusing for some people. ^_^;; And don't worry; Touko will stop referring to her own arm or something as 'mine' and will now be saying 'Bel's', unless context calls for something different. But don't fret! I'll make everything as clear as I can. :3 So just keep in mind, in the next chapters, as long as they're switched, what's Touko's is Bel's and what's Bel's is Touko's. ^_^ I just needed to establish Touko's feelings in this chapter._

_Well, I threw y'all for a loop here, didn't I? ^o^ Bet'cha weren't expecting that. :)_

_Thanks to all of you for your kind words! My little story and I thank you kindly (and so does Touko)! XD_

_Finessefully,_

_X_


	3. Chapter 3

A.n. Lyk no waiii... i dun own pokemanz.

* * *

><p>"Please, oh please, oh <em>please <em>Touko?" Man, my voice got annoying after a while.

"For the _last _time," I snapped, "No. Bel, I don't want to go swimming."

Taken aback, she glared at me. "Don't speak so loudly! You don't want to give it away to Touya and Cheren!"

'_Yes, actually, I do.' _"Bel, this is ridiculous. We've been each other for three days and it's been an absolute nightmare. You've embarrassed me _so _many times!"

Bel huffed. "Look, I'm doing my best, all right? And besides, it's not as if I have some special cure for putting our lives back together. We have to just stick with it. Now _please_ go swimming with me. It'd be... I dunno, awkward if I went alone with the boys."

I rolled my eyes, then sighed, conceding defeat. "Okay, okay. You win. I'll go."

She jumped up. "Yay! Thank you thank you _thank you_!" she chanted, spinning around.

"Stop it! You're making me look like a lunatic," I grumbled, walking towards her suitcase.

"Oh oh oh," she rushed over to it before I could get there. "Wear the blue one, with the frills. It _so _matches my hair."

"Yeah, whatever." I snatched it and headed to the bathroom. "Go on and get changed, I'll meet you in the hall."

'_Bel's right,' _I considered. _'I shouldn't be so concerned, it's just a fun trip to the pool.' _Before I could stop myself, I wondered aloud, "What's the worst that could happen?"

Covering my mouth quickly, I mentally begged and pleaded that the worst _wouldn't _happen, even though I'd uttered those classically doom-bringing words that would forever haunt so many.

I held up the bathing suit and rolled my eyes. _'A bikini? Really?' _I'm a _swimmer, _not a tanner. I always bought those one-piece swimsuits at the sporting-goods stores, because those were the best to swim in. This, though...

"No way." I dropped it and dug through her bag, finding twelve more swimsuits. "Goodness Bel..." I murmured, "do you really need all these?" I finally found a one-piece that looked like it wouldn't fall off of me, but it was hot pink, and _really _stood out on my- er, her pale skin. "I look like a highlighter!" I complained, looking at myself in the mirror.

"Hey Bel," I heard Cheren call from outside. "You ready to go?"

After frowning at my reflection once more, I replied, "Yeah, all ready." Stepping out of the cabin, I felt myself blush a bit as both Touya and Cheren turned their full attention to me.

"That is... some swimsuit, Bel," Touya managed, a puzzled smile on his face. "I've never seen that one before."

I fumbled through my brain for a reply. "Yeah, it's... new."

"That's cool," came his awkward response.

Then, to my rescue (and my displeasure) came Bel, throwing open the door to reveal _me, _wearing a pink, laced, fluffy bikini. I felt my blood boil as the guys gawked at her. "What do you think?" she chimed in a sing-song voice. "It's new, ain't it grand?"

"G-gorgeous..." mumbled Touya. It took every ounce of self-control I had not to punch him.

"Hey guys, we going or are we just gonna stand around?" I chuckled, sounding put-on. This was terrible.

All attention was, more or less, diverted to me, and I led the way to the cruise's pool. "Hey Touko," asked Touya, "you wanna race?"

"Huh?" She looked a little scared by that.

I, personally, was torn between seeing the hilarity that would ensue in her, trying to beat Touya in a race, or humiliation at _myself _losing. Thus far, I'd won every race we'd ever had. I wasn't about to let that streak pass away. "Touko!" I shouted, pushing past Touya. "Why don't we... uh... go tan?" It was the safest alternative I could think of. Luckily for me, I never got sunburn, so I didn't have anything to worry about.

"Oh, sounds great! Good idea," she replied, grinning.

I was never one for tanning... so this would be a sacrifice to me. As she got comfortable, lying down in the sunlight, I gazed longingly at the pool. "Um, Be- Touko-" I corrected myself quickly. "I'll be back, okay?"

"All right..." she murmured contentedly.

I walked up to the gleaming waters, waves hitting the sides gently. The pool only had a few people in it today, most people were eating lunch around this time. The crystal clear liquid made my pulse go up; I was like a fish in water when it came to swimming. It was one of those things I was just good at. Dipping my foot in lightly, I tested the temperature. Perfect. I was just about to jump in when a voice caught my attention.

"Hey Bel, can you come here for a second?" It was Cheren. I sighed, pulling myself away from the water's edge.

"Yes?" I asked, quickly pulling my countenance into a happy one.

"Can I have some advice?" He took my wrist and took me further away from the pool. Mentally, I sighed. However, I was also curious. This was _Cheren. _He never asked for advice... especially not from Bel. Or... did he? It occurred to me that, despite my frustrations at Bel playing me, this was a chance for me to really take a deeper look at all my friends. _'This is an oppurtunity I can't miss...' _I realized.

"Of course!" I responded, trying to imitate perky Bel. I did a good job, if I do say so myself.

"Well..." he began, looking a little... ashamed? Embarrassed? Whatever it was, I caught myself before my thoughts diverged into how cute he looked when he was like that. "Um, I want to do something special for Touko." He quickly recovered and looked his normal, confident, cocky self. "What do you think would mean a lot to her?"

I blinked. He wanted to do something special... for me? "Um... why?"

"I just..." he sighed, looking away a bit. "I just want to, okay?"

"All right... Well, hm." I pondered. This was highly interesting. I needed to know more. "Well, what do you think she'd like?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you." His voice had a tinge of 'duh' to it.

I rolled my eyes. "I know that. I want to know what you would do for her, though."

"I- I'm not sure."

I caught the hesitation in his voice. _'Yes you are.' _"Just throw something out."

"Well... I was going to um... give her this." He pulled a Sharpedo-tooth necklace out of his pocket carefully. My eyes gleamed as I looked at it. Now _that _was cool.

"I'd- she'd love it!" _'Darn it, this is harder than I thought.'_

"That's what I thought too," he said quietly. "But now I'm not so sure. Lately she's been acting a little more girly... what if she doesn't like it?"

I bit my lip. That was _definitely _not something Bel would like. I'd have to talk to her. "She'll adore it, just trust me on this one."

He smiled a bit, features softened. "Thanks Bel. You're a good friend." As he dropped his guard for that solitary moment, I found myself losing my train of thought in his eyes. I was swiftly pulled out of that, though, at the sound of a scream, coming from the pool.

As the two of us ran over, I felt my cheeks go red. I knew that scream. It was _mine. _And unfortunately, that was _me _in that pool... making an utter fool of myself. "Touya!" Bel shouted. "I don't swim that good!" I resisted the urge to correct her English.

The boy laughed, _clearly _winning the race as she fought to get through the water at a slugma pace. "Especially today! What's wrong, finally realized you can't win against me?"

"Touya! I can win, I'm just not that-" she swam hard, attempting to pick up speed. In the meantime, though, she completely forgot where she was going. I watched in horror as she threw herself, head-first, into the edge of the pool by accident. Blood trickled into the water, and she started to sink...

* * *

><p><em>a.n <em>DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! :D *gets to use that at the end of TWO story chapters... }:D*


End file.
